¡¡INUYASHA APOCRIFO!
by ABEY
Summary: La historia de Inuyasha ha sido ya contada, sin embargo, alterada y no se presentó al mundo la verdadera historia. Aquí se las presentamos para que ustedes puedan comparar.
1. volumen 1

**¡¡****INUYASHA APÓCRIFO!!**

_**Volumen 1.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA:**__PURISTAS ABSTENERSE DE LEERLO__. QUEDAN ADVERTIDOS. SI SE OFENDEN DE ALGUNA MANERA CON ALGUNA IDEA EXPRESADA EN ESTE FANFIC __NO ES MI CULPA __ASI QUE NO SE QUEJEN ¿VALE? POR QUE SIMPLEMENTE LOS IGNORARE. SE UTILIZA LENGUAJE ALTIZONANTE. REPITO: __**¡¡QUEDAN ADVERTIDOS!!**_

_La historia de Inuyasha ha sido ya contada por cierta mujer multimillonaria japonesa, sin embargo, esta mujer la alteró y no presentó al mundo la verdadera historia. Aquí se las presentamos para que ustedes puedan comparar. No obstante ella tiene los derechos así que lo que ustedes leerán a continuación es la historia apócrifa. Por lo tanto declaro que ningún personaje me pertenece, para que quede claro. ¿Ok?_

—Pero es que en realidad yo no la quiero.

—No me hagas encabronar. —Dijo un aldeano y después adoptó pose de comercial gringo chafa. — ¿Acaso no quieres tener la perla y convertirte en el youkay completo que siempre quisiste ser?

—Bueno...—Dudo el hanyou que todos conocemos, y que no me molestaré en describirlo.

—¡Lo ves¡No se hable más!—le dijo el aldeano a Inuyasha. —Ten la Perla, y será mejor que te vayas rápido antes de que me arrepienta ¿eh?—rió el hombre escandalosamente.

—Oh, de acuerdo, y eh, bueno son muy amables—Dijo educadamente el desconcertado hanyou al grupo de aldeanos que muy "amable" e inesperadamente le habían dado la Perla de Shikon.

Nótense las comillas pues lo que en verdad querían estas gentes era hacer una súper fiesta de lo más salvaje y destrozar todo el lugar para que la cabrona de su sacerdotisa se enojara, y no los culpara a ellos. Durante meses lo estuvieron planeando y pensaron que la persona más adecuada para hacer de chivo expiatorio era el educado pero falto de luces hanyou. Pues le iban a decir que Inuyasha había destrozado la aldea por la perla, igual y acababan matándose los dos, pensaron, lo que no seria para nada una perdida.

Y así fue, que apenas el hanyou había dado un pie fuera de la aldea, cuando la gente enloqueció como animales. Un grupo de rock salió nada y comenzó a cantar los mejores éxitos de Marilyn Manson y Capaz de la Sierra. En poco tiempo convirtieron la aldea en un desastre mientras coreaban "Beautiful people" y "Pero te vas a arrepentir".

Y un poco después, en el bosque:

—¡¡ERES UN HIJO DE TU PUTA MADRE!!—Le gritó a Inuyasha una sacerdotisa herida (que también saben quien es). Y lanzó una flecha que lo clavó en un árbol.

—¡Oh no¡Perra mira lo que le hiciste a mi mejor traje!—dijo enojado sin importarle el hecho de que su corazón estuviera atravesado por la flecha.

Y entonces sin más Inuyasha murió.

El ardid de los aldeanos había salido a pedir de boca.

"Nunca creí capaz a este wey de hacer algo así, tiene más coj de lo que pensaba" Pensó la sacerdotisa un poco asombrada. Tal vez se había apresurado a matarlo, pudo haberle sacado un poco de más provecho, pensó libidinosamente mientras observaba apreciativamente todo su cuerpo deteniendo en aquellas partes...que...ejem…pues…le interesaban más.

Estaba pensando en quitarle la flecha y hacerlo su esclavo sexual cuando oyó gente que se acercaba y se tiró al suelo haciéndose la moribunda.

—Sacerdotisa Kikyo. — dijeron las gentes de la aldea que se hacían los heridos también, y para a completar el teatro se habían puesto vendas y utilizaban palos para caminar. —¿Esta herida?

—¡Si, que no ves imbécil!—dijo desde su lecho de muerte.

—Hermana será mejor que te curemos pronto.

—No. —dijo Kikyo dramáticamente entre toses, dándose importancia. —Quema esto con mi cadáver.

—¿Pero por que? Yo puedo cuidarlo, mejor que tu. —dijo la niña, y era la verdad.

—¡Por que es Mi Voluntad¡Me estoy muriendo¿eso no cuenta?!—pero lo que en verdad la sacerdotisa pensó fue¡me la llevare al otro mundo conmigo¡Y ya nadie la va a tener bola de cabrones jajajaja!

Y entonces Kikyo murió. Los aldeanos lloraron de felicidad, pues se habían librado de dos lastres en un solo día. A Kikyo la quemaron por que nadie se ofreció a cavar una tumba y de Inuyasha simplemente se olvidaron.

**1996 TOKYO**

—¿Que madres es esto?—preguntó una adolescente a un anciano.

—Pues mira. —Le dijo el hombre viejo, feliz de que su nieta se mostrara interesada. —La perla de…

—Ya déjate de chingaderas abuelo, —lo interrumpió aventando la esfera rosada—y dame mi regalo.

—Pe…pero si es mañana. —dijo el desconcertado anciano.

—¿Crees que estoy estúpida¡Ya lo se! Pero quiero mi regalo ahorita.

El anciano, que temía a su nieta, busco frenéticamente por toda la habitación algo que regalarle. Era mejor darle cualquier cosa que nada. Al fin encontró una mano disecada.

—Esto..eh..toma…pequeña.

La chica lo tomó.

— Que culero eres abuelo. —Dijo mirando el "regalo" — ¿Es una broma verdad?

—¿Qué, que¡NO! Como crees..,esto..mmm…eh…trae buena suerte..Si, eso. —dijo sudando frio, con el corazón cerca de un paro.

Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada y el viejo deseo estar muerto. Le aventó la mano al gato que le bufó, por que le pegó en la cabeza, y salió corriendo de la casa y ella siguió a Buyo poco después murmurando cosas que iban más o menos así: "Pinche viejo ojete. Cuando te mueras a ver quien te llora". Y demás cosas por el estilo.

Se suponía que tenía que irse a la escuela, pero en realidad se iba a ir de pinta con sus cuatas y con un tipo que se llamaba Hojou que le andaba echando los perros desde hace un buen. Se había puesto una coqueta playera-ombliguera que tenia el lema: "No es Navidad pero te voy a dar una Noche Buena". Llegó a un pozo, y vio a su hermano dando brinquitos afeminados en la entrada del santuario.

—¡Tú que haces ahí!

—¡Ay, es que el gato se metióoo¡Y me da mucho miedo entrar por éeel!—chilló con plaga en la voz.

—¡Pinche escuincle gay¡Pareces una vieja!—Se burló.

—¡No! —Dijo el niño haciendo pucheritos. —¡No soy niña, no soy niña!

—¡Claro que si¡Niña¡Niña! JAJAJAJA

En eso estaban cuando algo empezó a surgir del pozo y una mano tomó lo primero que agarró, que resultó ser Kagome. La chica gritó y la cosa la arrastro al pozo.

—¡Me violan¡AUXILIO¡Un violador!

—¡Mi cuerpo se regenera¡Que felicidad¡Y tú la tienes!—le dijo la mujer-ciempiés. Por que era una mujer-ciempiés por si no he dicho y le pasó su lengua por la cara.

—¡Aghh¡Pinche vieja puerca¡Lárgate y ponte algo de ropa!—y la empujo con la mano y una luz rosada salió de ella y la cosa se desvaneció en la oscuridad.

—¡Dame la perla de Shikon!—dijo antes de desaparecer.

La jovencita toco el suelo.

—¡Que fue todo eso¿Un sueño?—se preguntó estúpidamente pero vio un brazo agarrado de ella y lo soltó con un grito de asco, le grito a su hermano y no le contesto, pero no le extraño, conociendo lo marica que era. Así que subió por el pozo. Pero no se le ocurrió pensar que todo era muy raro, había luz entrando por el pozo y veía el cielo, cosa que en el de su casa no, pues tenía techo, y también había enredaderas y aún así cuando llegó hasta arriba se sorprendió de ver un paisaje diferente. Entonces reconoció el árbol de su casa y corrió hacia a él. Vio a un joven con una flecha en el corazón cubierto de maleza y enredaderas.

—¡Eh, tu¡Dime donde estoy! —Y espero respuesta, pero como no le contestaba se acerco a él. —¡Que me digas donde estoy, carajo!

Se fijo en sus orejas.

—¡Uta, es un pinche fenómeno! —le dijo y se acercó a jalarle las orejas y como vio que el joven no mostraba señal de vida pensó tocarlo en otras partes, por que fijándose bien el tipo estaba muuuy bueno. En eso estaba cuando unas flechas la sorprendieron. Y una anciana salió de los matorrales.

—¿Quien eres y que hacen colgándose de los árboles? —dijo la anciana que tenia alzhéimer y no se acordaba ni de su nombre.

—¡Yo no hice nada momia¡Este cuate ya estaba aquí cuando llegue!

Y entonces los hombres vieron su ropa y se mostraron muy emocionados.

—¡Es la Stripper que contratamos¡Llegó la stripper!

—¡No soy stripper imbéciles!

Los hombres se sintieron desilusionados, pero aun así le lanzaron miradas lujuriosas las que la chica recibía con una sonrisa pícara.

Entonces alguien le dijo a la anciana.

—Oiga no cree que se parece a Kikyo. Hasta habla y se viste igual.

—¿Que Kikyo¿Quién es Kikyo?—preguntó la anciana.

—¡Su hermana¡La que se murió!

—¡Ah esa! A ver. —dijo y se acercó a ella. —Niña insúltame hasta hacerme llorar. Como hacia mi difunta hermana.

—¡Ora que pinche anciana loca¡Yo ni la conozco, mueva su enorme y arrugado trasero y déjeme salir de aquí¡Que se mueva no me oye! No me haga darle un par de chingadazos!—le gritó Kagome, los aldeanos retrocedieron asustados y la anciana se acurrucó contra un árbol meciéndose atrás y adelante recordando su traumas de infancia.

—¡Que te pasa anciana! Si no te he dicho nada. —le dijo la chica genuinamente perpleja.

Como nadie tenía ganas de soportar a Kagome y menos con su parecido con Kikyo pensaron atarla y venderla en el mercado negro. Ya estaban casi sobre ella cuando pareció de nuevo la mujer-ciempiés, haciendo destrozos y matando a cuanto imbécil no se le ocurría quitarse de su camino.

—¡Tú de nuevo!—le grito Kagome. No estaba de humor pues ya se quería regresar a su casa y esa gente se veía demasiado pobretona y harapienta. Pensaba que estaba en lo arrabales de Tokio.

—¡Ahí esta la perla de Shikon!

—¡Que yo no la tengo¿¡Estás pendeja o que!?—pero la mujer-ciempiés comenzó a perseguir a Kagome y esta puso pies en polvorosa. Los demás al ver que solo iba por ella respiraron aliviados y se fueron a sus casas y se olvidaron de ella.

Y en el bosque el tipo que estaba muuy bueno despertó sintiéndose sucio. Soñó que una pervertida lo había manoseado y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba clavado a un árbol y que su mejor traje ya no era su mejor traje.

—¡Esa mujer! —Y el aire le trajo un aroma familiar. — Puedo olerla el mismo perfume barato y corriente. Se está acercando.

Kagome corría soltando maldiciones. Por un momento pensó en dialogar con la mujer-ciempiés para llegar a un acuerdo como gente civilizada y de paso preguntarle quien le había hecho las bubis, pues parecían naturales.

—¿Te las hizo el doctor Ray?—le pregunto sin poder contenerse pues era muy curiosa y el hecho de que estuviera en peligro de muerte no importaba. No dejó de correr mientras señalaba sus bubis.

La mujer-ciempiés sonrió orgullosa y se detuvo a platicar con gusto.

—¡Oh si¡Es muy bueno¡El mejor de Beverly Hills! Deberías ir con él querida. —dijo fijándose en Kagome.

—Eso estoy pensando. ¡Gracias por el dato!—le dijo amablemente.

—¡Cuando quieras querida!

Y entonces volvieron a perseguirse la mujer dio un coletazo y Kagome fue a dar al suelo no muy femeninamente. Cuando oyó que le hablaban.

—¿Por qué no terminas con ella como lo hiciste conmigo, kikyo?

Kagme alzó la cabeza y vio que el tipo bueno en el árbol le hablaba.

—¿Quién eres tu¿Estás despierto?

—No babosa estoy dormido todavía. —se burló de su estupidez. —¡Claro que estoy despierto Kikyo ¿no me ves?!

—¡Oye yo no soy Kikyo!—dijo mosqueada.

—¿Ya te cambiaste el nombre de nuevo¿Ahora eres Roxanne o regresaste a Hard Candy? Ese nombre te pegaba Kikyo, tus clientes decían que iba con tu personalidad.

—¿¡Que estas diciendo!?

—¿Ya se te olvidó como nos conocimos en el "Sengoku Rouge" Kikyo? Eras la mejor Stripper del lugar.

—¡Carajo, que yo no soy stripper!—dijo con algo de temor en la voz, pues en realidad ella SI trabajaba de stripper en su época.—¡Y me llamo Kagome, no Kikyo!

Inuyasha se acercó a ella lo más que pudo.

—¿No eres kikyo?

—¡¡No imbécil!!

—...Kikyo se veía más cara.

Y Kagome comenzó a insultarlo pero la mujer-ciempiés que se había aburrido por que no le prestaban atención regreso a la aldea y agarró a los primeros infelices que vio, regresó y se los arrojó casi a la cara para añadir dramatismo al asunto. Los demás habitantes se morían de la curiosidad por ver lo que pasaba y salieron de sus chozas a ver el show con palomitas y nachos en las manos.

—¡Señora Kaede Inuyasha esta hablando!

—¿Quién es Inuyasha?

—Basta de pendejadas. —Dijo la mujer-ciempiés. —¡Te voy a comer y me quedaré con la perla!

Al oír eso Inuyasha dejó de recordar sus placenteros momentos en el "Sengoku Rouge"

—¿Que¿La perla¿Tu tienes la perla?—le preguntó educadamente fingiendo interés, pues le pareció que se esperaba su participación en la conversación. La jovencita en ese momento se hallaba siendo zarandeada por la mujer-ciempiés que le trataba de sacar la perla a base de vomito, pues le habían dicho que la chica se la habían tragado.

La gente de la aldea observaba la escena.

—¡Reunión!—gritaron de repente los aldeanos y todos se formaron como los jugadores de futbol americano cuando planean una jugada, con Kagome al fondo siendo lanzada por los aires por la mujer-ciempiés. Pero la verdad era que Kagome se lo estaba pasando bomba pues ella era una aficionada a las montañas rusas.

—¡Compas, esto esta "juera" de control!—dijo el que parecía ser el líder. Los demás solo asintieron con la cabeza. —Esa vieja-ciempiés va a acabar con todo. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo¡¡Es el momento!!

—¡¡¡SIIII!!!—Corearon envalentonados.

Ahora tenemos que hacer un pequeño flash back para no malinterpretar la situación y no creer que estamos apunto de ser testigos de la valentía de la gente común y corriente.

Unas horas antes, un aldeano que estaba tomándose una chela en el tugurio local, mientras veía a las chicas que hacían su trabajo al desnudarse, oyó un hipido y resultó que era la mujer-ciempiés que se estaba embriagando también pues había fallado al conseguir la perla. En un arranque de confianza la mujer-ciempiés le contó sus desdichas. Y el hombre que estaba embrutecido con el alcohol fue a contarle todos a sus compas y como estos aún no se habían acabado sus neuronas con el alcohol y no eran tan estúpidos, pensaron que era su oportunidad para hacerse de nuevo con la perla y así pagar una mega fiesta como la legendaria de hace 50 años. Así que contrataron a la mujer-ciempiés para que buscara la perla y después de que diera con ella, ellos le darían "Las Gracias", como una buena pandilla de mafiosos sicilianos.

Pero todo se había complicado con la aparición de Kagome y el despertar de Inuyasha. Así que dejarían que ella matara a los dos y después seguirían con el plan original. Se escondieron tras de un árbol sin preocuparse por la anciana Kaede que andaba en el mundo de su alemán.

Y entonces la perla broto. No diré de que manera, pero brotó. Kagome quedó tendida en el piso con la cabeza dando vueltas. Y la mujer-ciempiés tomó la perla radiante de felicidad y los hombres salieron detrás del árbol dispuestos a acabar con ella. Pero fue demasiado tarde y se la tragó. Se oyó el "¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!" y unos cuantos "¡¡¡DIUGHHH!!!" de los hombres mientras veían su reventón esfumarse ante sus ojos.

Kagome se levantó aun mareada.

—Pos ora weyes ahí se quedan. Yo me regreso a mi casa.

—¡No espera, tienes que acabar con ella! —le dijeron los aldeanos al borde de las lagrimas mientras veían a la mujer-ciempiés transformarse.

—Ni hablar, yo me largo.

—¡¡Tu no te vas de aquí!! —le dijeron sacando una bazuca y apuntándole. —Tienes que sacarle la flecha a ese cuate. —le dijeron señalando a Inuyasha que estaba volteando a otro lado haciéndose el desentendido.

—¡Y yo por que¡No se me pega la gana¡Me cae gordo el tipo! Que se quede en ese árbol.

—¡Si,— gritó Inuyasha pues ya no podía seguir fingiendo.—yo por que¡Yo estoy cómodo aquí en realidad!

La mujer-ciempiés estaba apunto de asimilar la perla. Y los hombres pegaban chillidos de mujer mientras daban saltitos en su lugar bastante nerviosos.

—¡¡¡Órale sácale la flecha o te hago un "joyo"!!!

Kagome obedeció a regañadientes, mientras murmuraba cosas que no puedo escribir por que si no me eliminan el fic.

—¡¡Aléjate de mi!!—le gritó Inuyasha con los brazos extendidos pero Kagome se acercó con su mejor sonrisa maligna sin intimidarse agarró la flecha y jaló.

—¡¡¡¡HIJA DE TU "#$" ERES UNA "#$" #"$5#$$&#$""&()#"$!!!!—Dijo Inuyasha.

La mujer-ciempiés al ver que Inuyasha ya estaba libre se abalanzó contra de él.

—¡¡NONONONONO!!—Gritó este corriendo en círculos para huir de ella. — ¡¡TRANQUILA, YO NO QUIERO LA PERLA¡¡NO ME INTERESA!!

Kagome se estaba partiendo de la risa al ver semejante espectáculo y a los hombres se les cayó la cara de vergüenza ajena.

Todo parecía que iba a salir mal, pero entonces como si fuera una película de Hollywood la anciana Kaede apareció, surgiendo de entre las brumas del alzhéimer y tomó conciencia de la situación. Brincando y saltando con una agilidad que no corresponde a la de una anciana de sesenta y tantos años tomo la bazuca de las manos del aturdido aldeano y apuntó a la mujer-ciempiés.

—¡¡NADIE SE METE CON MI ALDEA PERRA!! —Gritó y en el momento que Inuyasha se agachaba para esquivar la cola de la youkay la anciana disparó con un ¡¡¡¡MUERE!!!! La bazuca se hallaba manipulada y el fogonazo fue ensordecedor. Todo quedo en blanco por un momento y después los que no quedaron sordos o ciegos pudieron ver un enorme hoyo negro y una pata aquí y otra allá, todavía con sus últimos estertores.

Inuyasha se enderezó poco a poco y al ver que ya no había peligro suspiró.

—¡¡¡BIEEENN!!!!—gritaron todos emocionados, hasta Kagome que de la emoción se había quitado la blusa y la ondeaba encima de su cabeza, mientras chiflaba con la otra mano.

Entonces Kagome se fijo en el suelo y levanto un pedacito de vidrio rosado y estaba a punto de tirarlo cuando la anciana le grito.

—¡Espera animal, no lo tires¡Que no ves que es un fragmento de la perla!

—Pero si solo es un vidrio barato.

—Pues eso es la perla. ¡Es tan corriente que la bazuka debe de haberla partido¡Estamos fregados, los pedazos salieron volando por todas partes!—Y se volteó hacia Kagome. —Tú y el perro deben unir fuerzas para juntar los fragmentos, deben también conseguir una espada y unos cuantos amigos en el camino. Les advierto que será difícil pues habrá acoso sexual entre ustedes y mucha burla e intentos de suicidio y homicidio¡ah! también un demonio llamado Naraku, pero entre todos se lo van a joder.

—Oye espera ¿Cómo carajos sabes todo eso?

—¡¡Soy una anciana¡Tengo sabiduría! Las arrugas no son por que me guste parecer pasa o Sharp-pei ¿sabes?—pero en realidad era que la anciana se había fumado un porro, tenía la mirada perdida y el olor indiscutible de hierba. Ese era su poder especial cuando quería saber el futuro, o debemos decir que cuando quería fumar hierba, que era todo el tiempo, ponía de pretexto que estaba viendo el futuro.

—Bueno eso esta muy bien, pero yo no voy a hacerlo. No es mi problema. —se burló Kagome.

—Claro que es tu problema. —le dijo con voz fría y el hecho de que haya apuntado la bazuca directo a su cara convencieron de inmediato a Kagome.

—Vale, vale. —le dijo con un renovado respeto hacia la anciana. —¡¡Pero mira a ese pinche cobarde que se esta escapando!!—Dijo señalando a Inuyasha que ahora era solo un punto rojo entre los árboles. Inteligentemente había empezado a huir desde que Kagome había recogido la perla. El tenía instinto para saber que situaciones no le favorecían.

—¡Adonde vas chiquito! —Dijo la anciana y saco un collar de perlas, hizo un movimiento con las manos y las perlas del collar se dispersaron y se fueron tras Inuyasha y rodearon su garganta. —Es una suerte que mi perro haya muerto apenas. Este era su collar y es muy útil para los perros desobedientes. ¡Mocosa di una palabra para calmarlo! —le dijo al ver que Inuyasha no había reducido la velocidad de su huida.

Kagome se lo pensó un buen rato y entonces vio la mirada exasperada de la anciana y dijo nerviosamente "¿abajo?" e Inuyasha gritó:

—¡CABRONAAAAS!— Y momentos después se oyó un sonoro ¡plaf! Pues Inuyasha estaba a la mitad del salto de un peñasco cuando Kagome dijo abajo.

Poco después los aldeanos fueron por Inuyasha. Y lo dejaron a los pies de Kagome quien se burlo de él.

—Mañana empiezan con su búsqueda. —ordenó la anciana. Y todos empezaron a irse a sus casas. Kagome se regreso por el pozo a dormir, para regresar al otro día y el hecho de que fuera día de escuela no le importó, pues era lo de menos.

E Inuyasha se quedó tendido en el mismo lugar, sin que nadie le hiciera caso.

**FIN DEL TOMO UNO DE ¡¡INUYASHA APÓCRIFO!!**

_¿Es que acaso creían que íba a hacer todo tal y como Rumiko lo hizo? Deben estar de broma, la Señora tiene como 10000 tomos de manga, que es donde me estoy basando, así que me voy a ir solo a las partes interesantes y relevantes de la historia. No les extrañe por eso que por ejemplo Yura Sakasa-Gami no aparezca, o miles de personajes más. En realidad va a ser un fic muy corto y súper acelerado¿vale? Pues bueno hecha la aclaración les vemos dentro de unos días. ¡SALUDOS!_


	2. Volumen 2

**¡¡****INUYASHA APÓCRIFO!!**

_**Volumen 2.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA:**__PURISTAS ABSTENERSE DE LEERLO__. QUEDAN ADVERTIDOS. SI SE OFENDEN DE ALGUNA MANERA CON ALGUNA IDEA EXPRESADA EN ESTE FANFIC __NO ES MI CULPA __ASI QUE NO SE QUEJEN ¿VALE? SE UTILIZA LENGUAJE ALTIZONANTE. REPITO: __**¡¡QUEDAN ADVERTIDOS!!**_

_La historia de Inuyasha ha sido ya contada por cierta mujer multimillonaria japonesa, sin embargo, esta mujer la alteró y no presentó al mundo la verdadera historia. Aquí se las presentamos para que ustedes puedan comparar. No obstante ella tiene los derechos así que lo que ustedes leerán a continuación es la historia apócrifa. Por lo tanto declaro que ningún personaje me pertenece, para que quede claro. ¿Ok?_

**POCO DESPUÉS NUESTROS HEROES** salieron en busca de los fragmentos de la perla. Y no por que quisieran, sino por que la gente de la aldea prácticamente los había echado a patadas, incluso la anciana Kaede se había visto obligada de nuevo a despabilarse del alzhéimer, y los había amenazado con su bazuca, pues Inuyasha tragaba como un animal y las reservas de la aldea habían mermado considerablemente, y es que después de cincuenta años sin comer más que los insectos que se le metían por la boca abierta, uno despierta con hambre, según explico después a la horda de campesinos armados; y por su parte Kagome no hacia más que pasearse por los campos de labranza vistiendo el mínimo de ropa recomendado por la decencia, distrayendo a los hombres que le empezaban a chiflar y vitorear inmediatamente ante las celosas miradas de su mujeres, además de que si se le antojaba se ponía a tomar el sol en media calle, pues la capa de ozono estaba como nueva, lo que hacia que su piel tomara un bonito bronceado que en su época le iban a envidiar.

Así que no tuvieron otro remedio que empezar a buscar los fragmentos de la perla, cosa que ninguno de ellos quería y en realidad lo que pensaron fue en abandonarse mutuamente en el mejor momento posible. Pero un viejo sirviente de Inuyasha conocido como Mioga "El Valiente" que vestía a la usanza samurái se unió a ellos cuando supo que Inuyasha por fin había despertado, frustrando sus planes de abandono. La musculosa pulga, pues era fanático del fisicoculturismo, además de que tenía un rango de capitán, le dijo que había ido a avisarle que iban a saquear la tumba de su padre y que estaba reclutando soldados pulga para salvarla, así que solo había ido a avisarle de rápido pues tenia que preparar las defensas.

—¿Y por que alguien querría saquear una tumba?—se pregunto Inuyasha con gesto de asco.

—¡No Sr.¡No es cualquier tumba!—respondió la pulga con su voz de militar. —¡Es la tumba de su padre y en ella dejó un tesoro de guerra Sr.!

—Ok, vale, como tú digas. —dijo Inuyasha algo mosqueado por el comportamiento de la pulga, nunca se había sentido a gusto con él pues Inuyasha era más pacifico, tanto que su lema era: "Hablando se entienden los Youkays".

—Bueno, pues suerte entonces. Nosotros tenemos que ir a una importante misión… —La pulga solo lo miró bien derecho e Inuyasha se puso muy nervioso. —Ok si, y este, bueno, pues nosotros nos vamos que llegamos tarde, es una misión suicida y pues ya sabes que la muerte es impaciente. —Se rió de su chiste negro pero la pulga no movió ni un musculo de su cara, volteó a ver a Kagome, buscando su ayuda, pero la sorprendió mirándole el trasero admirativamente.

Inuyasha suspiró y entonces el cielo se nublo y una carreta apareció por los cielos. Ellos la miraron como si las carretas cruzaran el cielo cada dos por tres y siguieron con lo que estaban.

Psstt.

Se oyó muy bajito, pero no hicieron caso pues Inuyasha le estaba echando la bronca a Kagome por tratarlo como un objeto sexual y Kagome le estaba diciendo que ella no tenia la culpa, que la culpa era de él por tener un trasero tan bueno. La pulga Mioga se había puesto a hacer lagartijas.

¡Pssstttt!

¡¡¡PSSSSSTTTTTTTTT!!!!!

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CON UN CARAJO PPPSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Y entonces voltearon y vieron a un hombre muy maquillado que los veía visiblemente molesto.

—¿Quien eres tu?—le pregunto Inuyasha.

—oooh...Es admirable que aún recuerdes el rostro de tu hermano mayor.

—Pero si yo no te conozco, yo no tengo hermano mayor.

El hombre del maquillaje quedo unos segundos en silencio.

—¿Es que nuestro padre no te dijo que tenias un hermano mayor?

—No, nunca lo mencionó.

El hombre del maquillaje empezó a hacer pucheros y a gesticular con la cara y finalmente se soltó a llorar.

Una cosa muy fea de color de un verde muy feo con ojos feos y con una voz igual de fea se acercó a consolar al hombre.

—Ya, ya amo Sesshomaru. Yo se lo había dicho, su padre era un cabrón que tenia hijos regados por todo el mundo, y nunca les hablaba de usted.

—¡¡¡Pero yo quería tener un hermanito!!!—le dijo el hombre con aullidos de llanto.

—Si, yo se amo Sesshomaru, yo sé. Creo que aún quedan unos cuantos que podemos ir a visitar si quiere.

—Pero y ¿ahora que hacemos con la mujer del limbo que teníamos preparada para llamar la atención de Inuyasha? Y tenemos que pagarle al demonio que contratamos para aplastar la carreta—le dijo el hombre un poco más calmado, pero con el desconsuelo en su cara. El plan de Sesshomaru, ahora echado a perder, era llamar la atención de Inuyasha con una mujer del limbo disfrazada de su madre, el enorme demonio que habían contratado iba a destrozar la carreta para que Inuyasha se asombrara mucho y entonces ellos saldrían de su escondite y gritarían "¡SORPRESA!" Y Sesshomaru aparecería ante Inuyasha para iniciar sus lazos de hermanos.

—Espera. —Gritó Inuyasha. —¿Dices que te llamas Sesshomaru?

—¡¡SII!! —Le devolvió el grito con la súbita felicidad de que Inuyasha lo hubiera reconocido.

El hanyou se quedó pensativo y finalmente dijo:

—No, no me suena. —negó con la cabeza.

La cara de Sesshomaru amenazaba con llorar de nuevo cuando Jaken, la cosa fea, se acercó hacia su amo y en tono confidencial le dijo:

—Amo Sesshomaru, yo que usted le partía la madre a ese hibrido. Es una grosería que no sepa quien es usted. Si quiere puedo llamar a unos amigos que me deben unos favores.

Sesshomaru se lo pensó, la idea no le resultaba muy desagradable. Él se había hecho muchas ilusiones con este encuentro, planeándolo durante mucho tiempo. Cuando Yaken le había dicho que el conjuro sobre Inuyasha se había roto, prácticamente había dado saltos de felicidad. Y ahora que sabía que Inuyasha no tenía ni idea de quien era él, su corazón antes tierno y bondadoso, empezó a llenarse de rencor, pero a él no le gustaban esos sentimientos así que los desechó.

—Pero es mi hermano, Jaken, y lo quiero. —Le dijo con su mejor imitación de perrito abandonado. El rostro de Sesshomaru era muy expresivo.

Jaken tuvo en ese momento un arranque de locura y pensó desquitarse con Sesshomaru, pero se contuvo respirando hasta diez. En realidad el no era un sirviente fiel y abnegado, lo que en realidad quería era vengarse de los hijos de Inutaisho ya que el cabrón se había muerto antes. Cuando Jaken era joven, trato de entrar a la agencia de modelos Youkay que Inutaisho manejaba, pero el gran Lord Youkay solo se había limitado a echarlo a la calle con un gesto de asco, y desde entonces Jaken juró vengarse y cuando se encontró por casualidad con Sesshomaru, dio gracias a todos lo dioses y pensó que el esfuerzo de ir de rodillas hasta cierto lugar de un país lejano llamado "La Villita" había dado resultados. (XD, perdonen mi chiste nacional, no lo puede evitar)

—Si yo se, amo Sesshomaru. —Y de repente una idea se coló por su vil, cruel y fea mentecilla. —Sabe Amo Sesshomaru, yo se de algo que haría muy feliz a Inuyasha, y si usted se lo da, estoy seguro que lo va a querer mucho.

El rostro de Sesshomaru se iluminó.

—¿Qué es¿Qué es?

—Sabe, hay una espada que su...—y aquí hizo un esfuerzo considerable para que la palabra "cabrón" no saliera de sus labios. —...padre guardó en su tumba y que le pertenece a Inuyasha, solo que él no lo sabe. Apuesto que si usted se la da de regalo el le va a estar completamente agradecido.

—¿Es verdad eso?—le preguntó con su cara surcada por la marcas que las lagrimas habían hecho en su maquillaje.

—Así es amo Sesshomaru. —Dijo Yaken, todo lealtad.

—¿Y tu como lo sabes?—le pregunto como si fuera un cachorro curioso.

—Bueno, este, yo, pues. —dudo la cosa fea, pues en realidad el era el ladrón que decía Mioga el Valiente. —Su señor padre me lo confesó. —mintió.

—¿En serio?

—Si, si, así que si le da la sorpresa a Inuyasha y hace exactamente lo que yo le diga él va a estar muy feliz.

—¡De acuerdo!—dijo Sesshomaru muy emocionado.

—Pregunte a Inuyasha… —y se pusieron a cuchichear.

Por su parte Inuyasha y los demás se habían aburrido y estaban pensando en irse, pero Kagome los retenía y le decía a Inuyasha que le presentara a su hermano, y aunque la chica lo encontraba un poco afeminado con tanto maquillaje eso no le quitaba lo bueno. Sesshomaru llamó su atención de nuevo.

—¿Si?—preguntó Inuyasha educadamente, sin percatarse del anhelo que había en el rostro de Sesshomaru por conocerlo y Sesshomaru, a su vez, sin percatarse de las miradas atrevidas que Kagome le lanzaba.

—Este, disculpa nos preguntábamos si tu sabes que significa esto: "Un lugar que no se puede ver, pero que esta a simple vista"

—Oh si. —Dijo Inuyasha y la cara de Jaken se iluminó. —Es la tumba de mi padre, como yo era el consentido, la selló en la perla negra de mi ojo derecho. —dijo sin poder evitar un escalofrió de asco. —Bueno fue un placer conocerte pero se nos hace tarde, adiós.

—¡No! Amo Sesshomaru deténgalo y haga lo que le dije.

—¿Es necesario?

—¿Acaso no quiere estar con su hermano?

—Oh de acuerdo. —dijo y se acercó a Inuyasha de un salto. Inuyasha gritó y se escondió detrás de Mioga, que inmediatamente esgrimió una minúscula espada.

—¡¿Que haces?!—preguntó Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru tomo por la ropa a su medio-hermano y como era más alto que el, lo alzó. Colocó su mano sobre su ojo derecho y volteo la cabeza y cerró los ojos al tiempo que introducía sus dedos en el ojo de Inuyasha, sacó una minúscula perla negra, soltó a Inuyasha, que cayó cuan largo era, y se fue dando saltitos de alegría hacia Jaken.

—¡Lo tengo, Jaken, lo tengo!

—¡Óyeme si querías entrar a la tumba no era necesario hacerme esto! Te la hubiera dado con gusto, si me la hubieras pedido de buena manera. —Le dijo Inuyasha ante el horror del anciano Mioga. —¿Por que siempre me pasa esto a mi?—Se preguntó abatido y terriblemente deprimido. Kagome aprovechando la oportunidad se acercó a manosearlo, digo a abrazarlo para "consolarlo".

Utilizando un báculo Jaken golpeo la superficie de la perla y un portal lleno de luz y música que recordaba a la que ponen en las pasarelas se abrió.

Al verlo Sesshomaru se emocionó, pues el había heredado el gusto de su padre por el mundo de la moda y la vanidad. Y olvidándose del hanyou que estaba desangrándose por el ojo se lanzaron por el portal.

Inuyasha seguía rumiando su mala suerte, mientras se deprimía más y más. Y entonces algo lo jaló y por increíble que parezca la pulga Mioga lo cargó.

—¡No se quede aquí Sr. Hay que cuidar la tumba de su padre!

—¡No espera yo no quiero ir!—dijo desesperado. Y entonces se fijo que Kagome ya tenia un pie en el portal. —¿Tu también vas a ir?

—Pues que esperabas idiota, Sesshomaru esta allá dentro y le voy a dar lo que se merece. —le dijo con una sonrisa pícara, sonrojándose.

Y con el grito de terror del hanyou, al encontrarse cayendo al vacio de repente, divisaron lo que era la tumba del padre de Inuyasha. Un enorme esqueleto que se mantenía en perfectas condiciones, estaba bien pulido y brillante, sin rastro de suciedad, unas luces y telas que colgaban de manera sofisticada le daban un aspecto moderno y chic. Unas enormes aves esqueleto de lo más cute los recogieron y los dejaron en la entrada adornada con alfombra roja.

Mientras, Sesshomaru ya había llegado a una bonita espada incrustada con diamantes y la hoja más reluciente que había visto en su vida, y que estaba en el lugar de honor, en las entrañas de su padre. Unos reflectores la alumbraban haciendo que los diamantes brillaran en todo su esplendor, y al verla la codicia despertó en el alma generosa de Sesshomaru. La intentó sacar, pero solo consiguió que sus uñas se chamuscaran y con un gritito de dolor retiró la mano.

—¡No puedo quitarla Jaken¡Y está divina!

—¡Sesshomaruuu!¡Yujuuuu! —le gritó Kagome con su voz más coqueta, la chica estaba sujeta de una costilla de su padre, arriba de él y le saludaba con la mano.

Por primera vez Sesshomaru se percato en Kagome y torció el gesto al ver su mal gusto para vestir. Kagome vestía otra mini playera-ombliguera pero esta vez decía:"No soy Virgen pero hago milagros", también se fijó en su maquillaje barato y muy mal puesto y el chicle que se removía incesantemente en su boca. Sesshomaru hizo como que no la había visto y entonces se fijó en Inuyasha que tenia cara de querer estar en cualquier lugar menos en ese, a la vez que trataba de no tocar nada con las manos.

—¡Ay no¡Tú no debes estar aquí¡Se suponía que era una sorpresa!

—Ya vez, no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere yo tampoco quiero estar aquí.

—¿Has venido por la espada hecha con el colmillo de mi padre? Me refiero... ¡A la gran Tessaiga! —Dijo Seshomaru haciendo un ademán con las dos manos al enseñarle espada, como un cirquero que presenta una rareza detrás de él.

—¿Tessaiga? —preguntó sin interés.

—¡Inuyasha, intente quitar la espada!—le dijo Mioga el Valiente. Inuyasha iba a protestar pero Mioga no le dio tiempo, se dirigió hacia Sesshomaru. —¿Usted no pudo sacar a Tessaiga no es así?—Le dijo con un poco de desprecio en la voz, Sesshomaru nunca le había gustado mucho pues estaba muy contactado con su lado femenino. Él se lo había dicho a su padre, que esas mariconadas de modelos y todo eso le iban a afectar al niño, pero el viejo no había hecho caso y no lo mandó a la escuela militar para hacerlo un hombre como él le sugirió. Y ya que estamos en eso Inuyasha tampoco le gustaba mucho, pues el chico había salido demasiado cobarde, por culpa de la madre y el padre también, pues como era el chiquito de la casa había estado de lo más consentido y caprichoso. Y ahora aquí están las consecuencias, pensó, ni a cual irle de los dos hermanos. Pero en realidad Mioga había estado a un tris de ser un sociópata, así que tenía una especie de aversión por todo ser vivo.

—¡Oooh¿Quieres decir que Inuyasha es quien puede sacar la espada? —preguntó emocionado ajeno a los sentimientos que despertaba en Mioga.

—¡Por supuesto¡La prueba más clara fue cuando permitió que Inuyasha se encargara de proteger su tumba!

—Pero yo no quiero esa espada. —dijo Inuyasha en tono remilgoso.

—¡Como dices eso! —exclamó Sesshomaru alarmado. —¿Que no ves lo divina que está? Y mi amiguito aquí, —Señaló a Jaken. —me ha dicho que tiene la virtud de sacar la belleza y el buen gusto de todo ser vivo. —y sin "querer" se fijó en Kagome. —y otra cosa que no me acuerdo.

— Los monstruos. — Le sopló Jaken.

—¡Ah, si! Mata a cien monstruos con una agitada.

—¡Pero eso es una barbaridad! Para que matar si se pude dialogar pacíficamente. Ni se imaginan de qué montón de problemas me he librado por vía pacífica.

—Bueno ha de haber sido un efecto secundario que papi no vio. —le dijo Sesshomaru.

—Da igual, yo no la quiero.

Y entonces se oyó la voz de Kagome.

—¡Inuyasha saca esa espada! —Ladró como un chihuahueño rabioso pues ya se había dado cuenta, por fin, de las miradas cargadas de desprecio que Sesshomaru le daba. —¡Sesshomaru fue incapaz de sacarla! Y si tú puedes lograrlo le darás su merecido. ¡Pondrás en ridículo a ese cabrón!

—¡Pero que no entiendes que no la quiero¡Es que nadie me escucha!

—¡¿Carajo, que todo lo tengo que hacer yo!?—le respondió sin hacerle caso y se bajó de las costillas. Se acercó a la espada, la jalo, y salió como si nada, y se acercó a Inuyasha. —¡Ten, y vámonos de aquí¡Ya me harte de este pinche lugar!

—¡No¡Yo tenía que dársela! —Dijo Seshomaru dando pataditas en el suelo. —¡¿Y quien demonios eres¡¿Por qué pudiste sacar la espada de mi papi tan fácilmente?!

—¡Y que madres te interesa¡Yo puedo sacar lo que se me da la gana por que soy la protagonista, aunque te duela cabrón JAJAJAJAJA! —Le dijo venenosamente en la cara, deseosa de vengarse de Sesshomaru.

—Bah, esas son tonterías. —dijo Sesshomaru sin quererse mostrar afectado, pues Kagome le había tocado en su punto débil, por que en realidad él había audicionado para el papel de Kagome, pero bueno, eso no nos interesa. —Tu eres una naca incompetente, no estas calificada para ser la protagonista. El gran Sesshomaru te pondrá a prueba.

Y Sesshomaru comenzó a transformarse en un gran French Puddle blanco y esponjosito rapado al estilo leon.

—¡Mira lo que has hecho tarada! —Le gritó Inuyasha. —¡Esa es su verdadera forma!

—¡Pues que esperas imbécil, utiliza la espada, necesitas protegerme!

—¿Estás loca¡Si hay alguien a quien necesitan proteger es a mí!

Y entonces la espada comenzó a palpitar e Inuyasha casi la suelta por la sorpresa.

Deben saber que el padre de Inuyasha creó a Tessaiga con el fin de protegerse a sí mismo, pues era un narcisista y para una persona como él, en la cima del éxito, los guardaespaldas no le eran suficientes. En pocas palabras su único objetivo principal es protegerse a uno mismo, de lo contrario no podrá usarla. Claro que los rumores dicen que la creo para proteger a su adorada esposa que era humana, yada, yada y blah, blah, pero esas son patrañas. Y como Inuyasha había revelado lo cobarde que era, pues la espada reaccionó.

Sesshomaru comenzó a perseguir a Kagome por toda la caja torácica de su padre muerto.

—Este, disculpen...—empezó Inuyasha. —No creen que están exagerando, digo, podemos solucionar esto civilizadamente...—Pero no le hicieron caso.

Y entonces vio en cámara lenta como Kagome giraba repentinamente hacia él y Sesshomaru tras de ella. Inuyasha empezó a gritar¡¡NOOOOO!! Pero Kagome no le hizo caso y se puso atrás de él y Sesshomaru dio un brinco hacia ellos. Lo siguiente que supo Inuyasha fue que se había agachado para protegerse la cara con los brazos y el brazo que sostenía a Tessaiga cobró vida, sólo sintió que se movió y el sonido de algo grande cayendo, unos chillidos de perro e inmediatamente después una pared destrozándose. Tessaiga había cortado las uñas de Sesshomaru, lo cual explicaba el por que Seshomaru había reaccionado de aquella forma tan escandalosa.

Y oyeron a Jaken al salir tras de su amo.

—¡A... amo Sesshomaru¡Espéreme por favor¡Van a ver par de ojetes me las van a pagar¡Regresaré por esa espada! —les dijo antes de irse y amenazarlos con el puño.

—¡Lo conseguiste Inuyasha¿Inuyasha te encuentras bien¡Contéstame cabrón! —le exigió al ver que no se levantaba. Le dio la vuelta y lo vio desmayado. —¡Pero bueno! Jamás había conocido a alguien más marica. ¡Tu, pulga, cárgalo por que tú lo metiste¡Yo no voy a cargar con el! —Le ordenó a Mioga.

Mioga no tuvo otro remedio que cargarlo, un poco maravillado por la forma tan dominadora con que Kagome se dirigía hacia él, y muy pronto se encontraron fuera de la tumba de Inutaisho que se cerró dejando dentro la música de pasarela.

**FIN TOMO DOS DE ¡¡INUYASHA APOCRIFO!!**


End file.
